El caballero contra el monstruo
by Paris-mlp
Summary: Como un caballero se enfrenta a una bestia. Primer capitulo versión corta, segundo versión larga. ( de categoría no encontré nada así que puse lo más parecido que encontré.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo, creo que tendré que hacer una lista de mis horarios para no estar bajo estrés por la escuela pero bueno, recuerden aquí es solo la versión corta de mi historia, pues limite 30 líneas pero el segundo cap, será la historia de nuevo pero más diferente, verán la diferencia de expresión si tengo límites. El siguiente capítulo de la boda de Canterlot está en progreso, planeo hacerlo más largo de lo que acostumbro.**

 _El caballero contra el monstruo_

 _En el bello y verde bosque de Bocelando, en donde el caballero con su caballo galopando rápidamente, en la bella noche con las espectaculares estrellas y la inmensa luna que iluminaban. Aunque, el corcel asustado, dio la señal al caballero de que un obstáculo peligroso se acercaba. Sin miedo pero con valentía, tomo su filosa y brillante espada que dio una vez miedo a sus enemigos anteriores. Entre la densa vegetación, grandes y temibles ojos amarillos brillantes, observaban al caballero con una armadura resistente que lo protegía de ataques. Salto sobre el caballero, para mostrar su identidad. Un hombre lobo de pelaje marrón con gris, grande y blancos dientes salían de su boca. A cuatro patas pero más grande que los lobos normales, dio miedo al corcel que dio corrió. La bestia gruño fuertemente para dar miedo a su adversario, pero el caballero se posicionó para el combate. El lobo dio el primer movimiento, dirigiéndose contra aquel hombre, para darle una mordida y ser victorioso en esta batalla, pero el caballero hábilmente dio un paso a la derecha para lastimar al lobo. Todo pasaba lentamente, él comenzó a mover la espada, vio su reflejo en los ojos de la bestia, quien abría lentamente la boca. Escuchaba su corazón, que se movía lentamente, el los escuchaba atentamente, al mismo tiempo, vio por última vez los ojos del lobo antes de que todo recuperara su velocidad normal, la espada dio directamente en el corazón del lobo. Impotente la bestia, cedió y cerró los ojos para decir "Tú ganaste." El caballero se alejó en su caballo pero dijo:_

 _-Eres libre de tu maldición mi amigo._

 **Estoy tan feliz, por fin cumplí 13 yay, recuerden otra vez lo repetiré pero diferente.**


	2. Chapter 2

_El caballero contra el monstruo_

 _En el bello y verde bosque de Bocelando, en donde el caballero en armadura plateada con su caballo blanco, melena negra, galopando rápidamente entre el sendero muy arriesgado pero un reto fácil para el caballero significaba arriesgado, en la bella noche sombría con las espectaculares estrellas y la inmensa luna que iluminaban. Aunque, el gran corcel asustado, dio la señal al caballero de que un obstáculo desconocido y peligroso se acercaba a ellos sin dudarlo listo para cualquier ataque que tuviese en mente. Sin miedo a nada pero con valentía incomparable, difícil de obtener, tomo su filosa y brillante espada que dio una vez miedo a sus muchos enemigos anteriores que trataron de vencerle pero les fue imposible. Entre la densa y obscura vegetación, grandes y temibles ojos amarillos brillantes de alguna criatura sobrenatural, observaban sin parpadear con mucha atención al caballero con una armadura resistente que lo protegía de ataques potentes pero cada objeto tiene que ceder una vez. Salto sobre el caballero de sorpresa, para mostrar su identidad secreta que tanto llamo la atención. Un hombre lobo de pelaje marrón siena junto con un gris vibrante, grandes y blancos dientes, puntiagudos, lo suficientes como para romper aquella armadura resistente, salían de su boca con un terrible olor. A cuatro patas pero más grande que los lobos normales, dio miedo al corcel que corrió a galope acelerado hasta perderse entre el bosque. La bestia gruño enfadada fuertemente para dar miedo a su adversario que parecía débil, pero el caballero se posicionó para el combate sin temor a los próximos segundos. El lobo dio el primer movimiento, dirigiéndose contra aquel hombre, para darle una mordida y ser victorioso en esta batalla. Como ese salto fue tan alto, con velocidad, logro agacharse a tiempo para darle con la espada en el vientre. Aunque no fuera una herida grave, era suficiente como para debilitarlo, aunque el lobo seguía de pie pero más lento. Esta vez el caballero fue rápidamente, directo a su objetivo sin tener temor, solo gran voluntad a pasar este obstáculo en su vida. Haciendo que el lobo pensara que se iba directo, comenzó a correr para tratar de nuevo. Esta vez, el caballero fue quien salto tan alto, que logro dar con su espada, un corte más profundo que el anterior, para escuchar un gemido de dolor de aquella criatura. Herido pero de pie, no se rendiría así de fácil, aulló para aumentar su tamaño al doble, ahora sí, más alto que el caballero, quien solo sonrió, viendo como un reto fácil, se dificultaba. Ambos corrieron, uno contra el otro. Al punto de quedar pocos metros entre ambos, el lobo abrió más la boca mientras que el caballero aplicaba más fuerza para dar aquel golpe. El caballero ahora se encontraba en donde el lobo estaba y viceversa para el lobo. El caballero respiraba agitadamente, igual el lobo quien estaba más débil que nunca. Gracias a su velocidad, fue el caballero quien lo logro, mientras que el lobo estaba peor que antes pues apenas rozo con sus garras la armadura. Enfurecido, se acercó corriendo pero con tanta furia que se dejó llevar hacia su fin, pero el caballero hábilmente dio un paso a la derecha para lastimar al lobo. Todo pasaba lentamente, él comenzó a mover la espada, vio su reflejo en los ojos de la bestia, quien habría lentamente la boca._

 _Boom… Boom…_

 _Escuchaba su corazón, que se movía lentamente,_

 _Boom…Boom_

 _el lo escuchaba atentamente, al mismo tiempo,_

 _Boom…Boom_

 _vio por última vez los ojos del lobo antes,_

 _Boom…Boom_

 _de que todo recuperara su velocidad normal, la espada dio directamente en el corazón del lobo. Impotente la bestia, cedió y cerró los ojos para decir "Tú ganaste." El caballero se alejó en su caballo pero dijo:_

 _-Eres libre de tu maldición mi amigo._

 **Ok, creo que la diferencia es más cuando no tengo límites, pero con límites, se me da mal contenerme. Bueno mañana celebraremos mi cumpleaños en una parrillada con mis primos en el parque de mi abuela, extraño esos recuerdos tanto. Bueno hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


End file.
